Fifi Goes Wild!
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Alternate ending to "Out Of Odor". I recommend it to anyone who loves Fifi and/or hates Elmyra. You will enjoy this MUCH better than the original ending. What if Fifi had just outright snapped when being dragged down that road? And there's a surprise which Furrball/Fifi shippers will not be displeased about at the end. WARNING: BLOODY AND VIOLENT! Hence the M rating.


Hello, everyone! I'm writing yet another Tiny Toon Adventures fanfic, and this one is focused around my favorite character in that series, who, wonderfully enough, is also the top favorite of most Tiny Toon Adventures fans. Namley, the one and only Fifi La Fume! As you know, one episode ending that was highly reviled by Fifi La Fume fans(and by TTA fans in general)was the ending of Out Of Odor. For very obvious reasons. Well, I'm rearranging that ending here both to give a service to Fifi fans and to Elmyra haters, as well. Of course, plenty of TTA fans have both of those statuses, so this makes this all the better of a story. This is the ending that we all WISH the segment Out Of Odor had shown, though I'm cranking up the amount of intensity and dark content here due to how much I adore Fifi and despise Elmyra. As opposed to, say, how it would have been much more mild and comedic were it portrayed on the show, since we are talking a comedy cartoon here. In any event, this story is recommended if you love Fifi, hate Elmyra and/or are a supporter of the Fifi/Furrball pairing. So if you have one or more of those statuses, then read on and enjoy!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story was inspired both by the 1988 comic book story Batman: A Death In The Family and a truly good Fifi/Furrball story on this very site titled "Furball's Story". It's quite the good story, too, and I thank Timon64, the author who wrote it, for making it! Especially since it, like the story you're about to read, is intended to deconstruct the unfortunate and undeserved(to say nothing of blatantly forced by the scripters and creators)fate of Fifi in Out Of Odor.

I always thought that someone such as Fifi La Fume had to have a truly wild side that went all out in the most powerful of ways when she was pushed to the brink, and thus I'm putting it to good use here. It's also the reason for the title of this story. I'd also like to add that Fifi has claws in this episode not just for part of the plot, but because despite never showing them, she must have them in the show, because I've researched skunks, and trust me, they do have claws. On all four feet. Sharp ones.

Though it's redundant to say this, the fic you are about to read takes place during the end of the Viewer Mail Day segment "Out Of Odor". Speaking of the end, there is a surprise at the end of this particular fanfic. Two, actually. Two very big surprises, one of which I think will prove most intriguing and the other of which I think will prove most enjoyable.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures. I don't own the Batman storyline that partially inspired this, for that belongs to DC Comics, and I obviously don't own Furball's Story, as that belongs to Timon64, as mentioned previously.

Fifi Goes Wild!

Fifi could not believe her bad luck. She'd done everything she possibly could to avoid being captured by Elmyra, right down to blasting away at Elmyra with her tail musk machine-gun style, and it still wasn't enough. Especially since Elmyra's sense of smell was erased by the roses just moments ago and therefore her musk was useless against her. Now she was being, by all means against her will, dragged along by Elmyra and smacked onto the street time after time while Elmyra kept going on about how much she loved her "kitty" and what she'd do when once Fifi was in her house.

However, fortune suddenly seemed to favor Fifi at last, as, while Elmyra kept skipping on down the street, stupidly blathering on, Fifi saw a long piece of metal pipe on one of the sidewalks. She opened her eyes widely and thought: "Oh, la la! Zere is a beeg pipe piece on zat sidewalk, no? Zis could be my only chance to get out of zis mess!" So she quickly grabbed hold of it before Elmyra had skipped too far for her to be able to reach it, and making sure she kept a firm grip on it, she then made her move. She made the claws on the fingers of her free hand get unsheathed and did the same to the claws on her toes. Following this, she went limp and played dead so Elmyra would stop skipping and turn around, thus making it so she was in position for what Fifi intended to do.

And sure enough, after Fifi hit the ground, making sure to keep a full hold on her pipe the whole time, Elmyra heard the noise and went: "Huh? What was that?" She then turned and let on out: "What the? Kitty? What has just happened to you? Why did you just fall to sweepy weepy? Wake up, kitty! Wake up!" Then, as soon as Fifi could tell Elmyra's face was close to her as the little ditz of an irritant brat was bending down to look at what she saw in front of her, the skunk's eyes opened widely and Fifi used her free hand to slash Elmyra across the face with her claws, in addition to slashing her arms and shoulders with those same claws, going out: "Eef you eenseest, you leetle beetch!" Blood flew out of the cuts, and Elmyra screamed: "AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" as she also covered her eyes with her hands and was in a haze from the pain. Since Fifi was now finally not in the grasp of her hand anymore, she sprung up and dealt further damage by landing two power kicks onto Elmyra, causing a combination of blunt force and slicing from the claws on her toes to make Elmyra take even more harm and lose even more blood.

"Kitty, what are you doing? Stop it! Why are you hurting me?!" Elmyra whined, but then Fifi made the move she was most looking forward to after what Elmyra had been doing to her all goddamn day long. She smashed Elmyra over the head with her pipe, making her fall to the rock hard street on her hands and knees, and followed this by going while Elmyra tried to see clearly through the throbbing fog of pain she was now in: "Do I really need to spell eet out? You've just brought out ze worst een me! By pursueeng me as you deed all day long even when I made it all too clear I was not a keety and wanted nozing to do weeth you, along with smackeeng me on ze road over and over after grabbeeng me against my will, and when I was so exhausted, no less, it should be no surprise even to a dumb cunt like you zat I've now snapped! I've gone fucking well beserk, I tell you! My feral side is controlleeng me and so are my anger, wild side and vengeful side! By ze time zis wears off, I'll probably be shocked at what I've done and hate myself in ze morning, but for now, I'm only too zrilled weeth making you pay for what you deed to me and so many ozers, all for your own selfeesh desires!" Very evidently, Fifi had flipped out and quite something had snapped in her brain, and she'd been pushed to the brink and officially reached her breaking point. Now she was going insane, to say nothing of medieval, on Elmyra, the one who had pushed her to that point.

Going from berserk to ultra-berserk, she ran over and brought the pipe down onto the skull of her nemesis once more, saying: "And make no mistake about it, zis is goeeng to hurt you a lot more zan eet's goeeng to hurt me!" She landed more and more blows of her pipe onto both Elmyra's head and her back and sides, and though the first two hits with it had made blood fly out, each smashing attack made more blood fly out than before. By the time Fifi was done, she was back to normal and now longer in berserker/psycho/wild/super-feral mode, and panting a whole lot due to how much it had taken out of her. She even dropped her pipe, and she saw in front of her the aftermath of her deed. Elmyra had been beaten into a bloody pulp, and she was a mess of a broken, bloody corpse. At last, Elmyra was dead. Dead as a doornail. Fifi had killed her the fuck off. At first, Fifi was horrified, for though she hated Elmyra, she did not consider herself to be a murderer. "Mon dieu…what have I done…did I go zat insane due to how she made me snap after pusheeng me to ze breenk as she did?" Fifi gasped. "I beat her to death…I am a murderer…I keeled her…"

Fifi heard both the footsteps of her friends and the sirens of police cars, and she hung her head while kneeling down on the ground, thinking: "Ze cops and my friends. Well, the former is goeeng to arrest me, but let zem. I hate Elmyra like all us animals do, but I'd never believed I was going to get so angry zat I killed her. My friends weel be shocked at me and never look at me ze same way again, and even be scared of me, but zat's not zeir fault." However, Fifi was in for quite the surprise, and in the best way. For she felt herself lifted up by her friends, not unlike what was the case when she'd won the basketball championship for Acme Loo earlier in the day, and she did not hear the cops say that she was under arrest at all. She opened her eyes and let on out: "Sacre bleu! What ees going on? I just keeled someone, and you're all glorifyeeng me?" An instant later, her confusion was cleared up as follows.

"Believe it or not, Fifi, we saw what you were doing before you started using the pipe to beat her up, and so did the Acme Acres police!" Buster told her. "But we explained to them all what must have happened, since you'd never be going with Elmyra to her house unless it was against your will, and she was forcing you there, and then, when they put the pieces together, along with us letting them know who Elmyra was and all she'd done and why we wanted her out of our lives, plus that your feral fury would end as soon as she was ended, we begged them to let there be an exception to murder being a crime just this once, especially with all you'd been put through with Elmyra and how hard a life you'd had in general!" Babs spoke. "It took the cute, puppy dog eyes of the bunnies, as well as Furrball, along with how the rest of us backed them up to make it work, but they agreed in the end to give you the benefit of the doubt just this once!" a comment from Plucky consisted of. "And, like, this is our lucky day along with yours!" Shirley pointed out. "After all, you no go to jail and Elmyra don't ruin our lives no more!" smiled Dizzy. Fifi suddenly felt starry-eyed, and knew that there was no way her feral rage would be brought out of her again unless it was something of the worst there was, which was not likely to happen in the future, and even if it did, none of her wild wrath would be directed towards anyone but the cause of such a thing as set her off. So she need not fear for her friends, nor need her friends fear her, as evidenced by the kudos she was currently getting.

"Merci, all of vous! Merci, Merci, Merci so much! Oui! OUI! OUI! I'm not goeeng to be arrested after all, and I don't lose any of my friends, not to menteen how Elmyra weell never be around to torture any of us again!" Fifi cried out in joy. "True enough," one of the cops said, "but though you're being made exempt from it being a crime this once, know well that murder is otherwise against the law and that your privilege is to be neither forgotten nor abused." "And if so much as one fact that was used to allow for your pardon to be so wasn't the case, you would be given a life sentence with only a possibility of parole." "So do NOT push your luck. You get one heads-up about that." another police officer said. "If you kill anyone else ever again for any reason, you are going to be LWOPPED. That means life without possibility of parole. In prison, of course. Are we clear?" "Oui, as a creestal." Fifi responded. "And merci for zis one granteeng of pardon." This was what saw to it that Fifi's now one time only psycho feral side died down and vanished completely, and though she'd certainly get angry if pushed to her limits and snap into a rage, she would never go so wild and crazy and all out as to kill again. She could tell that the instant the feeling of it happened, and Fifi's life, from that moment on, was much brighter, happier and luckier. That Furrball was constantly ignoring her scent in order to show his utter gratitude in particular, more than the other toon animals, for Fifi ridding the world of Elmyra, and it eventually making it so he became her love interest and vice versa, saw to it this was all the better for Fifi. She'd at last found true love and Elmyra was out of her and everyone else's life. Ironically enough, the closest she ever came to crime again was being invited over for a coffee and donuts meeting with the cops, who wanted to inform her of something.

Why was it ironic, aside from being the closest she ever came to crime again? Because it turned out that what the cops wanted to tell her was that there was a contributing factor in why she was let off just that one time they had not told her of before when she was getting it. Fifi was understandably confused, so as she and the police continued to munch on donuts and drink coffee, it was explained to her…along with all the other things which made her one time pardon possible, there was also the fact that the police really couldn't stand Elmyra. You see, she had a history of, when she wasn't trying to get an animal as her pet and/or at Acme Loo being a pest and an annoyance, and when she wasn't doing all she did at her house and/or outside of it, she was endlessly going up to the cops and being an annoying brat with nonstop talk, sometimes even when they were on an important case. That the cops also knew how she treated her pets, however unconsciously, also contributed to how much she irked them. None of her pestering the cops had ever been seen by anyone but her and them, and certainly not by viewers of TTA, but it had happened nevertheless. Fifi was most surprised, but then she and the cops were unable to help but laugh their guts out at the irony, and once her meeting with chatting, donuts and coffee was over, Fifi bid the police good day and vice versa. And on the way home to where Furrball was now living with her, namely, her car house(he'd moved in after Fifi decided to return his gratitude and kindness to/love towards her by giving him a home that she'd share with him, and he readily accepted the offer), she would have quite a story to tell to her beloved blue boyfriend.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, especially you Fifi La Fume fans and/or Elmyra haters! I hope it was as good and satisfactory for those who loathed the ending of Out Of Odor like I did(and who didn't?)as I intended it to be, and especially to Fifi fans who like Furrball best as her boyfriend. Oh, and one more thing…a message to the creators of TTA? I'm sorry if you've read this story and disliked it, since you seem to adore Elmyra so much despite the fans distaste for her, but you know what? That's what happens when you have a happy ending given to a character you made and love, but the fans can't stand, at the expense, and through the misfortune and unhappy ending, of a character who you created that the fans adore. We fans retaliate, with this one just being the most recent retaliation of so many.


End file.
